The present invention relates to a method of scrambling television pictures in which measures have been taken to provide that the video signals of the scanning lines are cut in periods located between the line blanking periods in a pseudo-random position and that the sequence of the portions thus formed is changed. It also relates to an arrangement for descrambling the television pictures scrambled in accordance with this method.
The French patent application No. 7821888 filed on July 20th, 1978 by the Public Broadcasting Corporation "Telediffusion de France" and published Feb. 15th, 1980 under No. 2 431 809 describes a method of scrambling television pictures as described above.